


There Is Always Room For One More

by brightasstars



Series: The Story of Two Dreams [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Feels, Fierce Akec Lightwood, Found Family Feels, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omegaverse, Pack Feels, Protective Alec Lightwood, Pups, Rescue, Wolves fight, feral Alpha, wolf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Family it's the people in your life that want you in theirs...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Story of Two Dreams [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959139
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	There Is Always Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - FOREST PIC

They were playing, Alec and the pups, five exuberant wolves rolling in the snow.

The forest was dark, covered in a blue light, the snow reflecting the color of the winter sky, the trees, and the leaves black silhouettes.

Alec barked twice and the babies immediately were on their legs, time to go home.

They were almost at the end of the forest when Alec heard a high-pitched howl coming from beneath the trees. A little wolf's cry. It was unmistakable. 

He followed the sound and suddenly he saw it. A little pup behind the body of a dead wolf, covered in blood. He was trembling, his fur bristled in terror.

Alec nuzzled the babies behind a trunk, scenting the danger. He kept staring at the darkness in front of them until he saw two blazing eyes. A male alpha gone feral was making his way toward them. 

Alec had never fought before, but the threat to his family triggered his instincts. He flashed his fangs out, snarling at the huge animal approaching.

The two wolves began circling one another. The alpha kept growling, trying to scare the omega, but in less than a few seconds, Alec was attacking, throwing him on its back, and going directly for its neck, biting hard and shaking his muzzle vigorously. The alpha tried to bite back, but Alec kept tearing the flesh and digging his fangs deeper, until the bigger wolf shuddered and cried-out, before stilling completely. 

Alec wento to his pups and then looked at the still hiding small wolf. He stepped closer and licked him tenderly on his muzzle, then on his back. The pup whined and leaned into the touch. Then Alec took him gently between his jaws and carried him home.

They all shifted outside the house, except for the new one. "We're waiting for you inside when you are ready," Alec said.

Magnus hugged him while the kids were telling how incredible Alec had been.

"Are you ok?" he mumbled softly against Alec's neck.

"I am. I don't know what happened, when I saw him aiming at the pups something in me snapped".

"Fierce, brave, protective to the point of killing a feral alpha….I'm so proud of you," and he kissed him tenderly.

"Papa, stop smooching dad, she's in!"

The girl's eyes were sad, wide, and lost, as she looked around the house. Alec and Magnus knelt beside her, waiting in silence.

The girl looked back at them, as tears gathered in her black eyes, "I am Raksha, she …. was my mum."

Alec scooped her up as her body was shaken by heavy sobs. 

"I know you are scared and you don't know us. I'm Alec, and he is Magnus, we are your family now, you're not alone," and he kissed her gently on her forehead, as Magnus caressed her back.

The girl nodded, stroking her nose along Alec's neck, learning his scent.

_\--Built on love_ \-- Magnus thought again, as he leaned again to kiss his mate.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
> 


End file.
